In internal combustion engines with electrohydraulic valve control systems (EHVS), the gas exchange valves of the internal combustion engine are actuated by electrohydraulic gas exchange valve actuators, so-called EHVS-actuators. These individually actuate the gas exchange valves, which are respectively associated with them, in order to open and close them according to the operating point.
EHVS actuators can be affected by different influences in their function for opening and closing associated gas exchange valves. This can unfavorably affect the normal engine performance and thereby the exhaust emission characteristics. In the event that during the operation of the internal combustion engine, a corresponding gas exchange valve is as a result not closed on time or completely, this can cause a collision with an adjacent gas exchange valve and/or with the piston of a corresponding combustion chamber. This can lead to a breakdown of the internal combustion engine, which is costly to repair.
The task of the invention at hand is thus to provide a method and a device, which make a detection and correction of errors possible during the operation of an internal combustion engine with an EHVS.